


accidentally in love

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Love Confession, Oral Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: She’s a little mad at herself for blurting it out now, when it might be misinterpreted. There had been better moments, like when Korra had gone with her to visit her father at the cemetery, or when they had gone for dinner on Air Temple Island and slipped out to sit in ‘their’ gazebo together and watch the sun set. Saying it now, right before she’s about to come, isn’t how she would have planned it.





	accidentally in love

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: Korrasami fluff please? Asami accidentally blurts to Korra she loves her within the first 2 months of their relationship
> 
> Enjoy!

The heat between Asami’s legs is overwhelming. She gasps and clutches the bedsheets, rocking more insistently against Korra’s searching mouth, but even that isn’t enough. Korra’s tongue is circling her and Korra’s fingers are pumping ceaselessly inside her, and it’s all she can do to remember how breathing works.

But in that breath are words, words that tumble from her lips completely unbidden. “I love you,” she sighs, letting go of the twisted sheets to sift her fingers through Korra’s hair.

Korra’s mouth and fingers stop. She looks up, blue eyes wide with surprise. Her chin glistens, her lower lip pouting as if she’s unsure. Although she doesn’t say anything, the ‘What?’ is clear on her face.

Asami freezes up. She suddenly feels trapped in this position, legs spread, knees hooked over Korra’s shoulder. She turns her face away, starting to withdraw her legs, but Korra’s free hand runs up along her calf, urging her to stay.

They communicate silently for several moments.

 _‘Wait. Did you mean that?’_ Korra’s eyes ask.

Asami bites her lower lip. She can’t keep looking away forever. She forces herself to meet Korra’s gaze and gives the smallest nod.

She’s a little mad at herself for blurting it out now, when it might be misinterpreted. There had been better moments, like when Korra had gone with her to visit her father at the cemetery, or when they had gone for dinner on Air Temple Island and slipped out to sit in ‘their’ gazebo together and watch the sun set. Saying it now, right before she’s about to come, isn’t how she would have planned it.

 _But that’s love, isn’t it? Something that grows so strong it just bursts out of you whether you want it to or not._ And she knows a thing or two about loving someone even when you don’t want to—she had loved Korra for the three long years they had spent apart.

Asami opens her mouth, preparing to apologize, to brush it off and blame it on the heat of the moment, but all that comes out is a surprised whimper as Korra’s fingers hook inside her again. They resume thrusting, and as Asami looks down in surprise, she finally notices the wide, lopsided grin that stretches all the way between Korra’s ears.

“Hey,” Korra says, placing a soft kiss on her shaking inner thigh. “I love you too, Asami.”

Once more, Asami doesn’t get the chance to answer. Korra’s lips have sealed back around her clit, wrapping it in silky heat, and all she can do is cry out in pleasure.

This is utter relief—not just coming undone against Korra’s fingers and tongue, but unburdening herself, _sharing_ herself. She’s never felt so light. She hadn’t even realized keeping her feelings to herself, letting them remain unspoken even while they grew stronger and stronger, had cast such an incredible weight onto her.

All that pressure comes pouring out as Korra pushes her over the edge. Tears leak from her eyes even as her clit throbs against Korra’s tongue and her cheeks hurt from smiling. She holds tight to the back of Korra’s head until Korra’s free hand takes hers instead, twining their fingers together. She rides the waves holding Korra’s hand, grasping onto it for dear life.

The height of her peak, the rippling of her muscles and the bowing of her body, should be familiar, but have somehow been transformed by this new understanding. It’s different. She’s different. Saying the words has made a difference.

When she floats down at last, covered in a fine layer of sweat and panting raggedly, Korra finally lifts her head. Her grin is still there, and Asami smiles back, sniffing and blinking away her remaining tears.

“I love you,” she says again, so there can be absolutely no mistake.

Korra rests against the pillow of her trembling thigh, fingers still buried gently within her. “I love you, too.”


End file.
